In its continuous efforts to combat drug abuse in Dade County, Here's Help has come forth with Project Dasein. Project Dasein is a unique drug abuse prevention program. Unique because it is conducted directly on the school premises, using mostly para-professionals. This program is also attractive to the students. Through individual and group counseling, in 18 schools, Project Dasein plans to help students help themselves in coping with everyday problems, and to act in a responsible manner. We feel this would serve as a deterrant to an individual from abusing drugs. Conducting the program on the school premises provides the largest audience of youths, and enables Project Dasein to serve the youths on a steady basis. Project Dasein focuses on the person and his surroundings, rather than drugs alone. As a result, the student will take changes, independently, which are the most meaningful changes. We feel this is the most successful approach to drug abuse prevention. (The Southeastern Regional Training Center, which is funded by the U.S. Office of Education under the "Help Communities Help Themselves Program") concurs with many of these ideas.